Drake Angel Aisha
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10215 |no = 482 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 232 |animation_idle = 67 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 108 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 50 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 108, 112 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 30, 20 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 107, 113, 119, 125, 129 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 30, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 120 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A dragoon from Julep Village located in Amdahl, she went back to her village to protect it from the gods' attack, only to find it half destroyed. Challenging the gods by herself, she soon reached her limits, and came to the realization that her life was over. However, just then a single fire dragon flew down from the sky. It placed her on its back as it laid waste to the god army with its flames. It's said that as she was crying, Aisha smiled at the dragon, with which she released an immense amount of power. |summon = There's nothing to fear! My friend and I are here to help! |fusion = Effort is never wasted! Even when you fail, it always turns into something! |evolution = Let's flap our wings! The sky is ours! You can have some, too! | hp_base = 4510 |atk_base = 1399 |def_base = 1340 |rec_base = 1379 | hp_lord = 6071 |atk_lord = 1825 |def_lord = 1602 |rec_lord = 1688 | hp_anima = 6814 |rec_anima = 1490 |atk_breaker = 2023 |def_breaker = 1404 |atk_guardian = 1627 |def_guardian = 1800 |rec_guardian = 1589 |def_oracle = 1503 | hp_oracle = 5774 |rec_oracle = 1985 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Pulsating Ascension |lsdescription = BB gauge fills hugely after each turn |lsnote = 4 BC fill per turn |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Dragon Fall |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 230 |sbb = Dragon Wake |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 45% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 440 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10214 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}